


Freezing

by roanniom



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Lingerie Kink, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Size Kink, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: Charlie helps you to appreciate your lingerie the way he does with the aid of a new mirror.
Relationships: Charlie Barber & Reader, Charlie Barber & You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 13





	Freezing

The little bistro Charlie got reservations for on Valentine’s day is just down the street from your apartment, but the brevity of the walk doesn’t keep you from feeling chilled down to your bones by the time you step in the door. The hostess attempts to help you but over her shoulder you can’t help noticing Charlie. He sits tall above the rest of the clientele – your beautiful giant as he notices you and stands to his full height to beckon you over, a broad smile on his face. He had felt guilty about having rehearsal on Valentine’s afternoon, but you’d insisted you’d simply meet him at the restaurant the second he got out to save time. You step past the hostess and into the dining room proper where he pulls you in for a slow kiss. It’s light, not intended to be too obscene for such a public setting, but the way he bends down into you makes you feel the same as when he towers over you, naked and barreling you toward pleasure.

It’s with that heat in your veins that you allow him to help you into your seat. You take him in as he sits as well, beside you rather than across from you. They way you’d always made fun of other couples for sitting. But that had been before you met Charlie Barber. Before you learned how much more delicious a bite of steak, a sip of wine could taste with his hand on your thigh.

You brace now for the way his hand will weigh you down, will massage your flesh and send tingles down your spine. You have to cross your legs quickly as he asks about your day and other basic pleasantries, unsure about whether your accelerated state of arousal is due to your current ensemble or merely due to Charlie’s intoxicating presence. Under your luxurious new trench coat, unbeknownst to the dining couples that surround you both, you are wearing a lacy lingerie set that has you trussed up and ready for Charlie to unwrap, hopefully sooner rather than later.

When Charlie’s hand finally drops down to your thigh you shudder, but Charlie’s eyebrows shoot up in alarm.

“You’re an icicle, sweetheart,” he says under his breath.

“I’m perfectly fine, darling,” you begin to insist, even as you hear your own teeth chattering. Disregarding your words Charlie is already shrugging out of his blazer and placing it in your lap. He moves his hand back under the fabric to find your thigh again, massaging warmth into your muscle discreetly beneath the table.

“I thought we agreed you would wear those wool tights. You would have been a bit warmer at least.” His tone is slightly stern but you see worry behind his eyes.

“These stockings were sexier,” you say with a dismissive shrug, taking a sip from the glass of your favorite wine which Charlie had taken the liberty to order in advance of your arrival. Yes. More delicious with his hands on you, as always.

“There’s nothing sexy about freezing, sweetheart,” Charlie replies, though he chuckles at your enthusiasm as he lifts his own glass to his lips.

“You’re forgetting that time with the ice cubes,” you say, exactly at the moment when he takes a sip. Charlie almost chokes on the liquid before looking down at you with a look that tells you you’ll be punished for this later.

You couldn’t be more excited.

~*~

Two hours later you’re on your knees in the center of the bed, the trench coat discarded at the door and your lingerie perfectly adjusted to accentuate all of Charlie’s favorite parts. He had asked you to get yourself set up for him nice and pretty while he got something and you’re practically vibrating with curiosity over what he could possibly have in store. You’re facing away from the door, per his instructions, so you cannot see him when you hear his footsteps approach. The sound of something being propped up against the wall also catches your attention, but everything else drops from your senses when you hear Charlie’s voice.

“Oh sweetheart. This ass is a gift in itself.”

You feel the mattress dip as he joins behind you. Large hands slide down from your shoulders to your sides to the swell of your ass, posed pertly over your heels in order to show it at its best angle.

“I was thinking of this ass all day, did you know that?”

“No, Charlie,” you say, drawing in a sharp inhale when his hand pushes the small of your back, pitching you forward onto your palms.

“You sure about that, kitten?” he asks, large palms squeezing big handfuls of your cheeks. He pushes you farther forward and you feel the slide of his boxers as well as his skin against the back of your thighs. It registers in your mind that he’s down to only his underwear as well and it excites you further.

“You thought about me all day?” you ask innocently. Provoking him.

“My little tease. You know exactly what you do to me.” As if to punctuate his point Charlie grinds his hard, clothed cock into your ass, pinching you as you whine. “Sending me those pictures while you got ready. Knowing I’d have to keep working with my actors and pretend like my cock wasn’t hard as a rock just from a flash of tits.”

In truth you knew exactly what you did to him. You’d gotten exactly what you’d wanted earlier in the day when you carefully documented the process of strapping yourself into your bra and panties set. You’d also taken a break to touch yourself a little on video, just as an added bonus. It had served the double purpose of riling you up – you stopped before you came – and riling up Charlie.

You laugh in response to Charlie’s accusatory words, the sound ending in a gasp when he bites down on the soft skin of your neck.

“I might have known what I was doing,” you concede a bit. Charlie’s words are quick to follow in your ear.

“Know what else? I think you get off on how hot you are yourself. You’re sexy and it turns you on.” He yanks you back up then so that you’re on your knees, back pulled flush against his chest. One of his hands holds gently but firmly at your throat while the other gropes languidly at your chest, moving from breast to breast.

“I…I…”

“Oh sweetheart, getting shy on me?”

Suddenly Charlie is whirling you around to the opposite side of the bed. He sits on the edge, feet planted firmly on the ground and hauls you onto his lap so you straddle his legs, your back still pressed to his chest. When your eyes focus in this new position you find that you are staring directly at a reflection of yourself. A brand new floor length mirror sits propped against the wall next to your bed. It is much larger and grander than the simple narrow one that already hung in the corner of the room by the door.

Your eyes immediately shoot to Charlie, whose frame seems to engulf you despite the fact that he is behind you. His hands grip at your inner thighs to widen your legs slowly, but you still watch him. The way his gaze can’t seem to find a resting place between your heaving breasts and your pussy lips which are visible around the edges of your thong with your legs spread this wide.

“Don’t look at me. Look at yourself.” His deep voice is commanding and it snaps you out of your reverie. Your eyes dart to your own image quickly, wanting to please him with your prompt obedience, but they widen when you truly take in your reflection.

Your curves are on full display, spread out and sprawled out all over Charlie as you are. Your breasts practically spill from the cups of your bra, straining against the strappy accents that can barely cage them in. Your pussy is a lace wrapped present with a dark splotch forming where your arousal pools, unchecked. Your chest rises and falls wantonly as your heart rate accelerates. You are hot.

Charlie’s massive hand comes up and begins to knead one of your breasts through your bra and the size difference makes your pelvis jerk unbidden. He fingers the outer hem of one of the cups. When your hips gyrate again he laughs.

“Like what you see, kitten?”

“Yeah I do,” you say, reaching up to caress the side of his jaw. His hand encircles your wrist swiftly and pulls your touch away.

“We’re talking about you kitten,” he corrects, directing your hand down the line of your sternum. “This,” he adds, dragging your hand over the lace of your bra. “These.” He pulls your other hand up to similarly join the fun, closing his hands over both of yours so you squeeze your own breasts with his aid.

“Oh,” falls from your lips on an exhale. Your eyes roll back a bit, lids fluttering from the way his groping – your groping – continues, but soon Charlie tsks from behind you.

“Ah ah ah, sweetheart. Eyes stay open.”

You oblige him reluctantly, in time to watch him drag one of your hands away from your chest, down the plane of your stomach and to the apex of your thighs. He weaves his fingers between yours but doesn’t curve them in. Instead he keeps them spread wide so that your open, stacked hands smooth over the slope of your covered mound.

“You’re going to see what I see. Feel what I feel.” Charlie is curled around you, gripping you and helping you grip yourself and though little has happened yet your senses are already overwhelmed, already full of him though you are not yet full of him.

“Charlie,” you moan his name, though you’re not sure what you’re asking for. He’s not paying attention, however. Not now as he guides your hand to slide behind the strip of fabric that obscures your pussy from view. He pushes your fingers between your slick folds and the dull press of both his and your appendages causes you to gyrate against your hands.

“I love seeing you all dolled up for me, but do you know what actually gets me hard?” he asks, and it’s absurd if he expects you to answer as he urges your finger to nudge your clit just right of center, back and forth, back and forth with the lightest pressure. Luckily he continues without your response. “The fact that you love getting dolled up for me. The fact that just pouring yourself into these things gets you wet and ready to take me.”

“Fuck,” is all you manage in response.

“I rewatched that video you sent me five times on my way to the restaurant. In the subway, where anyone could have seen,” he continues. “Nobody did see, but it took all the self-control I possess not to just get myself off right there and then like some dirty man.”

You watch yourself lick your lips and swallow. He watches, too, with amusement.

“My kitten likes her man dirty though, isn’t that right? You like being able to send me a video at work of your fingers in your pussy and knowing you’ve gotten me harder than some lovestruck teenager who can barely keep it in his pants. Hmm?”

You know he expects a response this time so you muster all of your wherewithal.

“Yes. I love it.”

“That’s what I thought,” he coos. His hand squeezes down harder around your hand and your breast before dragging it over to cup the other one. “I told you how much I love your ass but have I talked about these tits yet?”

“Mmmm no, Charlie, not yet.”

“These are the most gorgeous tits I’ve ever seen. They fit perfectly in my hands, though they’re beautiful handful for yours.” His hand falls away for a second to admire the way your smaller hand struggles to encompass the pillow of flesh, admiring the fact that you continue his ministrations in his absence. He returns his hand and carries on. “At work I zone out thinking of all the ways I want to ruin your pretty lingerie. I want to suck on these tits through the fabric. I want to fuck you right here,” he says, dragging your hand to run down the valley between your breasts before swiping it over the upper swell of both. “I want to cum all over these.”

As he has been saying these absolutely filthy things, you’ve been slowly falling apart. And not just from his words. He had pushed two of your fingers up into your tight entrance and encouraged a swift in and out motion in your wrist. In the meantime, his own index finger has got to work pleasuring your clit with tight, focused circles.

You don’t know what to look at any more as you feel yourself rocket towards the edge alarmingly quick. Your heavy-lidded eyes slide from the way your breasts bulge as he delves your hand inside the cups of your bra to the way your combined hands stretch the fabric of your panties obscenely, your slick causing the material to darken through and through.

As for Charlie, his eyes are on yours as your view settles on your pumping hands down below. He continues watching as he presses open mouthed kisses and nips to the side of your neck, teeth scraping against your earlobe in a way that makes your hips buck harshly. 

“But you know that at the end of the day, your pussy calls me home.” His voice is even darker than before as it vibrates into your skin, mixing with the squelching sounds of your slick pussy as both of your hands work inside it. “How wet you get just from the thought of how well I’ll fuck you. The promise of how good I’ll feel in this tight, greedy little hole. And look, it doesn’t matter – my fingers, my cock. Your pussy craves being filled and I’m only too happy to satisfy that craving, kitten.”

You’re wound so tight at this point, grinding down shamelessly against your joined hands, whimpers spilling from your lips. You just want to cumcumcum but you’re also aware it’s too soon. Too quick, too early. Your eyes dart to his feverishly, going against his orders in a desperate attempt to check in on his pleasure. He gives so well but you want to give, too. A moan rips from your throat then, however, and you’re not sure you’re capable of giving much at this point. Not with the spasms already beginning to ripple deep inside. Charlie seems to be reading you like a book.

“You need to cum, sweetheart?” His words are softer than his previous ones, accompanied by a soft kiss to your cheek that directly contrasts the way one hand rolls your nipple roughly and the other picks up speed on your clit.

“Mhmmmm,” is all you can manage.

“Then cum for me, kitten. We have all night. Cum for me now – you’ve got a lot more on the way.”

With his permission you fall off the cliff, al of your muscles clenching, inside an out. He works you through it steadily, the hand on your breast moving up to pull your jaw so that your face is turned back to him. No longer gazing at his reflection but at the real thing. Charlie holds you through the spasms, your lips close enough for him to drink in your heaving breaths as you gulp for air.

When you finally fall limp in his arms, a trembling bliss spreading through your body, Charlie presses a kiss to your lips before laying you out on the bed and moving away. In his momentary absence you close your eyes and breathe deeply, feeling a heavy satiation settle in your limbs. That is until a sharp, cold sensation erupts on your sternum. Your eyes shoot open and you move to sit up but a hand on your chest keeps you pressed into the mattress.

Charlie sits next to you on the edge of the bed, an ice bucket with champagne that you hadn’t noticed before set up on the nightstand. He is gliding a sweating ice cube up and down your skin with a broad smile on his face. He leans down and licks the long line of water that accumulates on your flesh.

“You’re right. Sometimes freezing is sexy.”

~*~


End file.
